Saren Arterius
En: Fred Tatasciore }} Saren Arterius, geboren im Jahr 2139, ist ein Turianer, der auf eine lange Dienstzeit als Spectre verweisen kann. Er gilt bis zu seinem Verrat als einer der effektivsten und gefürchtetsten Agenten der Abteilung „Special Tactics and Reconnaissance“. Im Jahr 2183 führt er eine gewaltige Geth-Flotte gegen die Citadel, was neben großer Zerstörung auch die galaktische Politik tiefgreifend erschüttert. Hintergrund 24 Jahre lang hat er dem Rat als enthusiastischer Verteidiger der galaktischen Stabilität in der dünn besiedelten Grenzregion des Skyllianischen Randsektors gedient. Obwohl offizielle Aufzeichnungen zu Spectres unter Verschluss gehalten werden, ist bekannt, dass Saren der turianischen Tradition folgte und mit 15 Jahren dem Militär beitrat. 2155 ging er nach nur einem Jahr des Trainings in den aktiven Dienst über. Es ist unklar, ob seine Einheit an den Kämpfen gegen die menschlichen Militärkräfte während des Erstkontakt-Krieges im Jahr 2157 beteiligt war. Vier Jahre später wurde er der jüngste Turianer, der je zum Spectre auserkoren wurde. Mit Intelligenz, Gerissenheit und seinen Fähigkeiten entwickelt Saren schnell einen Ruf für seine skrupellose Effizienz. Obwohl es einige unangenehme Gerüchte bezüglich seiner brutalen Vorgehensweise gab, ließen seine Ergebnisse keinen Grund zum Zweifel. In den folgenden Jahren wurde Saren zum offenem Gegner der menschlichen Expansion. Wie viele andere Aliens auch glaubt er, dass die Allianz mit übertriebener Aggression versucht, die Menschheit als eine der dominanten Spezies in der Citadel zu etablieren. Historisch gesehen brauchten andere Spezies Jahrhunderte, um das zu erreichen, was die Menschheit in weniger als einem Jahrhundert geschafft hat. Darüber hinaus gibt es viele andere Spezies, die verglichen mit den Menschen einen niedrigeren Rang in der Citadel einnehmen, obwohl sie schon deutlich länger Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft sind. Es wird spekuliert, dass sein Speziesismus der Auslöser des Erstkontakt-Krieges sei, bei dem die Turianer Shanxi angriffen. Im Roman Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung erklärt Anita Goyle David Anderson, dass Saren seinen Bruder in diesem Krieg verloren hatte und die Menschheit seitdem verachtet. Leben hat für Saren nur geringe Bedeutung. Er sieht es nicht als wichtig an, Leben zu retten, wenn der Rat ihn nicht dazu auffordert oder Information gesammelt werden müssen. Trotz des Vermerks "Saren mag rücksichtslos und berechnend sein, aber er liefert Ergebnisse", bleibt er der Top-Agent des Rates. Mass Effect: Evolution Die Armee der Menschen tritt im Erstkontaktkrieg mit den Turianern auf Shanxi den Rückzug an. Die Turianer sind auf Shanxi auf der Suche nach einem Artefakt. Die drei Söldner, Jack Harper, Eva Coré und Ben Hislop, machen sich ebenfalls auf die Suche und gelangen in die Höhle mit dem Artefakt. Dort werden sie von Turianern angegriffen, die größer und stärker als normale Vertreter der Spezies sind und "kybernetische" Implantate besitzen. Ben berührt das Artefakt und wird von blauen Energieblitzen umhüllt. Jack eilt ihm zur Hilfe und gerät ebenfalls deren Einflussbereich. Die auftauchenden Turianer unter der Führung von Desolas Arterius, Sarens Bruder, nehmen Jack und Eva gefangen und nehmen auch die "Leiche" von Ben zur Untersuchung mit. Nach dem Ende des Erstkontaktkriegs 2157 bringt Saren die Gefangenen Jack und Eva auf die Arcturus-Station, wo General Williams sie im Austausch gegen gefangene Turianer in Empfang nimmt. Seit Jack sich in dem Energiefeld befand, hat er eine mentale Verbindung zu diesem – er kann es "spüren" und hat Visionen. Jack fliegt mit Eva nach Illium, wo er das Artefakt vermutet. Auf Illium angekommen, werden sie von Saren, der in Begleitung mehrerer "Wächter" aus dem Tempel von Palaven ist, angegriffen. Einer der Wächter ist Ben, der, als die Turianer das Artefakt wegbringen wollten, wieder "auferstanden" ist. Er wurde durch das Artefakt, ebenso wie die anderen "Wächter" in einen Husk verwandelt. Jack und Eva werden erneut von den Turianern gefangen genommen. Saren fliegt mit den beiden Gefangenen nach Palaven. Auf dem Heimatplaneten der Turianer angekommen, sucht Saren seinen Bruder Desolas im Tempel von Palaven auf. Er versucht ihm zu erklären, dass die "Wächter" unter dem Einfluss des Artefakts stehen und nicht seinen Befehlen gehorchen. Desolas sieht das Artefakt als Evolutionsbeschleuniger an, das den Turianern zu größerer Stärke und Macht verhelfen wird. Er möchte herausfinden, wie das Artefakt die Wächter beeinflussen kann und hofft, den Schlüssel dazu bei Jack zu finden. Jack und Eva gelingt die Flucht und beide dringen tiefer in den Tempel ein. Dort graben die Wächter ein weiteres Artefakt aus, das sich seit Ewigkeiten auf Palaven befindet. Saren kommt hinzu und erfährt von Jack, der seit dem Vorfall mit dem Artefakt auf Shanxi in der Lage ist, die Runen in der alten Sprache an den Wänden des Tempels zu entziffern, dass ihre alten turianischen Vorfahren diesen Tempel gebaut haben, um das Artefakt zu verstecken und die Turianer vor dessen Einfluss zu bewahren. Auf der oberen Ebene versuchen die ersten "Wächter" den Tempel zu verlassen. Saren und seine Soldaten verhindern dies mit Waffengewalt. Saren erkennt die Gefahr, die zwei Artefakte auf Palaven für die Turianer darstellen. Mit der Zeit wird ganz Palaven unter ihrem Einfluss stehen und beeinflusste Turianer sind zwar stärker, gehorchen aber nur den Artefakten. Saren will erneut Desolas davon überzeugen, dass er das Artefakt niemals beherrschen wird und seine Pläne aufgibt. Desolas sieht das nicht ein und will Jack, den er jetzt als Bedrohung sieht, ausschalten. Ben, der ebenfalls vor Ort ist, verhindert dies, indem er Desolas angreift. Dabei wird auch Desolas von den Energiestrahlen des Artefakts getroffen. Saren, der das Ausmaß von Desolas Wahnsinn erkannt hat, zerstört den Tempel, in dem sich Desolas und seine Wächter aufhalten. Saren sagt, dass einige Geheimnisse besser begraben bleiben sollten und schwört, seinen Bruder zu rächen. Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung 2165 untersucht Saren einen illegalen Waffenhandel auf Juxhi. Eine Söldnergruppe namens Grim Skulls, die teilweise aus Menschen besteht, kauft gestohlene Waffen von turianischen Händlern. Saren nimmt dies sehr persönlich. Nachdem er nahezu alle Söldner und Händler abgeschlachtet hat, verhört er den einzigen Überlebenden, der um sein Leben fleht, um Informationen zu erhalten. Dabei erfährt er, dass die Waffen ursprünglich den Blue Suns zukommen sollten, die eine größere Operation planten, aber im letzten Moment ausstiegen, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Spectres zu erregen. Saren beginnt, sich für die Aktivitäten der Blue Suns zu interessieren, und verfolgt den Batarianer Groto Ib-ba, ein Mitglied der Gruppe. Im Sanctuary, einem Bordell der Oberschicht, treibt er ihn schließlich in die Enge. Mit großer Ausdauer folterte er Ib-ba und erfährt viel über die Handlungen der Blue Suns auf Sidon. Nachdem Ib-ba ihm von Kahlee Sanders und dem kroganischen Kopfgeldjäger erzählt, der auf sie angesetzt ist, bricht Saren ihm den Nacken. Nachfolgend verfolgt er Skarr, um Kahlee mit der Absicht, einen Beweis für die illegalen Machenschaften der Allianz auf Sidon zu erhalten, zu finden. Saren findet Skarr auf Elysium und greift ein, als der Kroganer Jon Grissoms Haus angreift. Er rettet Kahlee, sowie David Anderson und Jon Grissom und stellt Kahlee bezüglich Sidon zur Rede. Arterius glaubt ihrer Lüge, dass es sich um einen Trainingsort für menschliche Biotiker handle, bleibt aber weiterhin misstrauisch. In dem Wissen, dass Skarr eine Schlüsselposition bei der Suche nach der Wahrheit ist, nutzt Saren seine Kontakte, um das nächste Ziel des Kroganers zu bestimmen. Nachdem Skarr die Dah'tan Manufacturing Company auf Befehl von Edan Had'dah zerstört hat, gibt es mit der Batarianerin Jella nur eine überlebende Person, die von Had'dahs Verwicklung weiß. Jella trug bei dem Angriff schwere Verbrennungen davon, kann Saren auf der Krankenstation aber noch Had'dahs Namen nennen, bevor er sie sterben lässt. Mit der Absicht, Had'dah aus seinem Versteck zu locken, entscheidet sich Saren, Nachrichten über Kahlee Sanders Evakuierung von Camala zu verbreiten. Nachdem Kahlee gefangen wurde, befiehlt ihm der Rat, mit David Anderson zusammenzuarbeiten, um eine Einschätzung darüber abzugeben, ob Anderson ein geeigneter Spectre sei. Nichtsdestotrotz können sich die beiden von Anfang an nicht leiden: Saren verspürt einen ausnahmslosen Hass auf Menschen und Anderson missfällt die brutale Vorgehensweise des Turianers. Tatsächlich hat Saren keinerlei Interesse an der Rettung von Kahlee; er will lediglich Had'dah und Dr. Shu Qian finden, weil sein Interesse an dem Artefakt wächst, das die beiden entdeckt hatten. Als er und Anderson sich zu der Element Zero-Raffinerie begeben, in der Kahlee festgehalten wurde, lässt Saren Anderson vorausgehen und startet entgegen der Absprachen die Zerstörung der Raffinerie. Der Turianer entdeckt Had'dah und Dr. Qian in einem Versteck. Er tötet Qian auf Had'dahs Wunsch und erschießt anschließend auch Had'dah, um deren Forschungsergebnisse an sich zu nehmen. Später gibt Saren dem Citadel-Rat einen äußerst negativen Bericht über Anderson ab und behauptet, dieser habe die Wachen der Raffinerie alarmiert, wodurch die Operation geplatzt sei. Er widmet sich schließlich Dr. Qians Forschungsergebnissen, um das Artefakt zu bergen und zu nutzen. Er glaubt, so auf eine Waffe zu stoßen, mit der er die Geth kontrollieren und der Menschheit eine schwere Demütigung bescheren könne. Mass Effect Allianz mit den Maschinen Sarens Aktivitäten nach den Ereignissen von Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung sind weitgehend unbekannt. Der einzige Bericht aus dieser Zeit stammt von Urdnot Wrex, der zusammen mit anderen Söldnern angeheuert wurde, um Frachter, unter anderem einen der Volus, anzugreifen. Während Wrex nach Beute suchte, sah er Saren durch den Frachter wandern und die anderen Söldner ignorieren, die ihn ansprachen. Wrex war nicht bewusst, wieso Saren den Frachter angreifen ließ; es gab, soweit er beurteilen konnte, nichts Wertvolles an Bord. Trotzdem hatte der Kroganer ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Auftrag und stieg aus, ohne auf seine Bezahlung zu warten. Sein Gefühl war richtig; alle anderen Söldner, die am Vorfall beteiligt waren, wurden innerhalb einer Woche tot aufgefunden. Dennoch ist unbekannt, wieso Saren den Frachter angriff und ob er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Während dieses Zeitraums traf Arterius die letzten Vorbereitungen, um Dr. Shu Qians Artefakt zu bergen und traf so auf die Sovereign. Durch den uralten Reaper erfuhr er, was vielen früheren Zivilisationen widerfahren war. Statt Sovereign wie ursprünglich beabsichtigt als Waffe zu verwenden, setzte er sich das Ziel, die Spezies der Galaxis zu retten. Indem er den Reapern hilft, würde er ihnen den Wert organischer Spezies beweisen, sodass sie möglicherweise verschont blieben. Er glaubte, dass Knechtschaft anstelle eines instinktiven Todeskampfes die einzige logische Antwort sei. Allerdings hatte die Sovereign eigene Pläne. Je mehr Zeit Saren in der Sovereign verbrachte, desto stärker wurde er indoktriniert. Sein freier Wille wurde immer stärker von dem Willen des Reapers geschwächt und ersetzt, während er weiterhin an die Werte seines Volkes - dass die persönlichen Bedürfnisse eines Individuums dem Wohl der Gemeinschaft untergeordnet sind - glaubte. Sein Wille wurde dadurch so stark verzerrt, dass Saren sich sicher war, im Recht zu sein. Mit der Zeit wurde er zu Sovereigns mächtigstem, sichtbarem Agenten. Jederzeit bereit, die Pläne wieder aufzunehmen, ruhte die Sovereign für Jahrhunderte und hielt so ihr wahres Wesen geheim. Dadurch, dass Saren als Sovereigns Agent im Vordergrund agierte, würde der wahre Feind nie zum Vorschein kommen. Die Geth wurden im Perseus-Nebel aufgesucht, um der Sovereign zu dienen. Sie sahen das massive Schiff als ihre neue Maschinengottheit an und Saren als dessen "Propheten". Shepards Eintreten Eden Prime thumb|250x250px|Saren benutzt den Sender Saren verübt grausame Verbrechen, die sich gegen Zivilisten der Galaxis richten und tötet jene, die sich geschworen hatten, sie zu beschützen. Er missbraucht Leute für seine privaten Experimente und ermordet während der Ereignisse auf Eden Prime sogar seinen alten Freund und Gefährten Nihlus Kryik, der ebenfalls Spectre war. Als der protheanische Sender auf der Menschenkolonie Eden Prime ausgegraben wird, bringt er die Geth auf den Planeten, um Hinweise zu finden, die ihn zur Röhre führen würden; schließlich ist die Nachricht des Senders so codiert, dass nur ein organischer Verstand sie verstehen kann. Trotzdem schlägt sein Versuch fehl, die Kolonie von Eden Prime zur Verwischung seiner Spuren zu vernichten, als das Allianz Schiff SSV Normandy früher auf einen Notruf antwortet, als Saren erwartet hat. Commander Shepard führt ein Einsatzteam zur Sicherung des Senders, muss aber wenig später erfahren, dass Saren und die Geth für den Angriff auf die Kolonie verantwortlich sind. Saren wird später darüber informiert, dass Shepard Kontakt mit dem Sender hat und er entscheidet sich, den Commander zu töten. Citadel Nach den ersten Berichten über Saren Arterius' abtrünnige Handlungen, weigert sich der Rat zu glauben, dass einer ihrer höchstdekorierten Spectres sie verrät. Während einer Anhörung bestreitet Saren, Nihlus getötet zu haben, obwohl dies von dem Dockarbeiter Powell bezeugt werden konnte und behaupte, er sei lediglich aufgrund der Daten von Nihlus über die Geschehnisse auf Eden Prime informiert. Stattdessen verkompliziert seine gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Anderson die Situation so sehr, dass der Rat keinen Grund dafür sieht, ihn zu verurteilen. Aus diesem Grund ist Shepard gezwungen, mehr Beweise für Sarens Verrat zu finden, während dieser frühzeitig darüber alarmiert wird, dass der Commander ihm auf der Spur ist und weiterhin frei agieren kann. Während er / sie Attentäter meidet, die Saren ergeben waren, stößt Shepard bei seinen / ihren Nachforschungen auf eine junge Quarianerin namens Tali'Zorah nar Rayya auf ihrer Pilgerreise. Sie trägt eine Tondatei bei sich, die sie von einem zerstörtem Geth entnommen hatte und beweist, dass Saren für den Angriff auf Eden Prime verantwortlich war. Saren besticht Fist, eine Kontaktperson des Shadow Brokers, um sicherzustellen, dass die Quarianerin schweigen würde, aber Shepard gelingt es, sowohl Tali, als auch die Aufzeichnungen zu retten. Aufgrund des neu entdeckten Beweises hebt der Rat Sarens Status als Spectre auf, was dessen Fortschritte aber kaum behindert. Die Jagd nach der Röhre Noveria Begleitet von Matriarchin Benezia, die ihn wieder auf den rechten Weg zurückführen wollte, aber stattdessen teilweise von der Sovereign indoktriniert wurde, setzt Saren die Jagd nach der Röhre fort und verstärkt seine Streitkräfte. Er beabsichtigt, seine Geth-Armee um die Rachni zu bereichern. Diese Spezies wurde mithilfe der Forschungen von Binary Helix wiederbelebt, auf die Saren seinen Einfluss ausübt. Dazu benutzen die Forscher das Ei einer Königin, das auf einem verlassenen Wrack gefunden wurde. Ein weiterer Vorteil der Rachni-Königin ist ihr genetisches Gedächtnis, in dem der Standpunkt des Mu-Portals verankert ist und den Benezia gewaltsam aus dem Verstand der Rachni extrahiert hat. Saren glaubt, dass das Mu-Portal ihn zur Röhre führen würde. Feros Auf Feros opfert Saren seine Verbündete Shiala dem Thorianer, um im Gegenzug den Dechiffrierer zu erhalten. Dadurch ist er zwar fähig, die Vision des protheanischen Senders zu deuten, aber Teile der Informationen fehlen weiterhin. Weil er befürchtet, dass Shepard ebenfalls den Dechiffrierer erhalten würde, befiehlt Saren den Geth, den Thorianer zu vernichten und seine Spuren zu verwischen. Virmire Wesentlich bedeutender ist allerdings, dass er eine Heilung für den Genophage gefunden hat und so Kroganer züchten und manipulieren kann. Saren glaubt, dass er zusammen mit den Geth bald eine unbesiegbare Armee haben würde, mit der er Sovereigns Willen durchsetzen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz sorgt er sich zunehmend um die Kraft von Sovereigns Indoktrination und befürchtet, dass sie sein Verhalten beeinflussen könnte. Zusätzlich zur Forschungseinrichtung auf dem abgelegenen tropischen Planeten Virmire, die seine Zuchtanstalt für Kroganer enthält, lässt Saren einen Forschungskomplex errichten, um die Auswirkungen der Indoktrination zu untersuchen. Er heuert Wissenschaftler wie Rana Thanoptis an und lässt Experimente an Salarianern eines Aufklärungs- und Spionagetrupps durchführen, die von seinen Truppen gefangen genommen wurden. Durch die Forschungen entdeckt Saren, dass Individuen, auf die Sovereign seinen Einfluss ausübte, zunehmend ihre Selbstständigkeit verlieren. Saren glaubt, dass sein Verstand so lange unverändert bleiben würde, wie er für Sovereign nützlich ist. Er redet sich ein, dass Sovereign ihn braucht, um die Röhre zu finden und dass der Reaper ihm als Lohn Gnade gewähren würde. Trotzdem scheint er sich seiner Indoktrination bewusst zu werden und hat den Verdacht, dass Sovereign seine Gedanken kontrolliert. Nachdem er auf mehreren Welten nach ihm / ihr gesucht hat, trifft Saren Shepard schließlich auf Virmire und stellte sich ihm / ihr entgegen. right|360px|Saren auf Virmire Nach dem Kampf versucht Saren, Shepard für sich zu gewinnen. Der Commander erklärt Saren, dass dieser indoktriniert sei und Sovereign ihn so unterbewusst manipuliert, dass er nicht merkt, was mit ihm geschieht. Saren bestreitet diese Vorwürfe und flieht, wobei er der anschließenden von Shepard ausgelöste nuklearen Explosion, die den Komplex zerstört, nur knapp entgeht. Doch Shepards Worte lassen in Saren Zweifel aufkommen. Sovereign bemerkt, dass Sarens Überzeugung schwinden und stattet ihn mit Implantaten aus, wodurch er ein kybernetisches und dem Reaper vollkommen ergebenes Wesen wird. Nun sieht Saren sich selbst als „die Zukunft“ an, als wahrhaftigen Cyborg, der die Vereinigung organischen Lebens und Technologie ist und „die Stärken beider, aber keine ihrer Schwächen“ in sich vereint. Tritt uns bei Ilos Die nächste Konfrontation zwischen Shepard und Saren findet auf der vergessenen protheanischen Welt Ilos statt, auf der die Röhre versteckt ist. Shepard wird vom Rat aufgehalten, welcher glaubt, dass eine Blockade Saren daran hindern würde, die Citadel anzugreifen. In der Zwischenzeit kann Saren als erster und somit noch vor Shepard auf Ilos landen. Citadel Die Aktivierung der Röhre bringt Saren zu der Citadel, die von einem Angriff der Geth und Sovereign überrascht wird. Nachdem er die Operatoren des Citadel-Kontrollsystems getötet hat, bahnt sich Saren einen Weg zur Hauptkontrolleinheit. Er beabsichtigt, Sovereign die Kontrolle über die Citadel zu übertragen, um das verborgene Massenportal zu aktivieren und so den übrigen Reapern den Weg zu ebnen. Durch das Eintreffen von Shepard und seinem / ihrem Team wird er allerdings daran gehindert. Wenn Shepards Fähigkeiten zum Schmeicheln oder Einschüchtern weit genug entwickelt sind, kann der Commander Saren davon überzeugen, dass er, ob indoktriniert oder nicht, immer noch eine Möglichkeit hat, Sovereign aufzuhalten. Saren begeht daraufhin durch einen Kopfschuss Selbstmord, um sich selbst daran zu hindern, das Massenportal der Citadel zu öffnen. Abschließend sagt er noch: "Leben Sie wohl, Shepard. Vielen Dank." Im anderem Fall ist Shepard gezwungen, auf der Plattform des Rates gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Saren fällt daraufhin durch den Glasboden der Ratskammer und wird von einer großen Glasscherbe durchstoßen und tödlich verletzt. Shepards Team stellt durch einen Kopfschuss sicher, dass Saren tatsächlich tot ist. Trotzdem ist Sovereign nicht bereit, von dem fehlgeleiteten Turianer abzulassen. Mithilfe der Implantate, die Saren von Sovereign erhalten hatte, reanimiert der Reaper seinen Körper und verbrennt sein Fleisch vollständig, was seine kybernetischen "Verbesserungen" enthüllt. Indem es Sarens Leiche kontrolliert und mit seiner Stimme spricht, schickt Sovereign den Turianer in einen letzten Kampf. Shepard und sein Team schaffen es, die alptraumhafte Gestalt zu zerstören und Sarens künstliche Überreste lösen sich auf. Die Zerstörung des Avatars hat zur Folge, dass Sovereign die Kontrolle über seine Schilde verliert und die Flotte der Allianz es zerstören kann. Trotzdem ist Shepard bewusst, dass Saren im Grunde Recht hat. Früher oder später würden die Reaper zurückkehren und Shepard schwört, einen Weg zu finden, um sie aufzuhalten. Mass Effect: Der Aufstieg Sarens Einfluss hat ihn überlebt. Offiziell wird der abtrünnige Spectre, der eine Geth-Armee anführte, für den Angriff auf die Citadel verantwortlich gemacht, während Sovereigns wahres Wesen geheim bleibt. Aber schon das reicht aus, um das Interesse der Quarianer zu wecken. Sie beginnen, Sarens persönlichen Hintergrund zu erforschen, um nach Spuren zu suchen, die erklären, wie es ihm gelungen war, scheinbar Kontrolle über die Geth zu erlangen. Sie kontaktieren sogar Kahlee Sanders, die 2165 nur kurzzeitig mit Saren in Kontakt hatte. Nachdem Aussagen vermuten lassen, dass Saren einen Reaper genutzt hatte, um die künstliche Intelligenz der Geth zu umgehen, fragen sich die Quarianer, ob es möglich wäre, einen weiteren Reaper zu finden und dies zu wiederholen. Trotzdem bleibt Saren in den Augen der Mehrheit ein Verräter. Mass Effect 2 2185 weigert sich der Rat, die Wahrheit über die Bedrohung durch die Reaper zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Er ist der Überzeugung, dass Saren die Geth durch sein diplomatisches Talent für sich gewinnen konnte. Für Kasumi Gotos Loyalitätsmission wurde eine goldene Statue von Saren gefertigt und bei ihrer Ankunft auf Donovan Hocks Party an diesen übergeben. Trotzdem ist es lediglich eine Art trojanisches Pferd, das Shepards Waffen und Ausrüstung für die Infiltration von Hocks Anwesen enthält. Shepard betrachtet die Statue bei einer Gelegenheit dennoch mit Unbehagen, weil er sich an den Turianer erinnert, den sie repräsentiert. Mass Effect 3 2186 offenbart der Katalysator, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt Sarens Weg, die Verbindung zwischen Organik und Synthetik, herzustellen. Sarens Idee ist somit eine der Möglichkeiten, die der Katalysator Shepard stellt. Trivia right|200px * Laut The Art of Mass Effect ist Sarens linker Arm ein aufgesetzter Geth-Arm. * Während der Vorfälle auf Eden Prime sind verschiedene kybernetische Anschlüsse auf Sarens Kopf und Rücken sichtbar. Diese Anschlüsse sind während des ersten Treffens mit dem Rat auf Sarens Hologramm ebenso wenig sichtbar wie sein künstlicher linker Arm. Der Anschluss auf seinem Bein scheint ebenfalls zu fehlen. Möglicherweise hatte er versucht, sie zu verstecken, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. * Die Plattform, die Saren im Kampf benutzt, sollte ursprünglich von Geth-Truppen verwendet werden (siehe: "The Art of Mass Effect"), ihr Einsatz wurde aber später auf Saren eingeschränkt. Wie für Geth-Technologie üblich, hat sie ein leuchtendes "Auge" und wird möglicherweise über Sarens kybernetische Implantate gesteuert. * Frühe Konzeptzeichnungen stellen Saren sowohl in einem schwarzen, schlanken Anzug, als auch mit Schwert oder Stab dar, um seine biotischen Fähigkeiten mit einzubinden (sie: "The Art of Mass Effect"). Dies wurde später abgeändert, um ihn mehr wie eine gepanzerte Militärfigur darzustellen. * Sarens Rüstung kann über Xbox-Live für 320 Microsoft Points als Avatar-Outfit gekauft werden. * Fred Tatasciore, der die englischen Stimmen von Saren Arterius, Balak und Direktor Kuril sprach, synchronisiert auch Charaktere in der englischen Version von Biowares Spiel "Dragon Age: Origins". * Sarens deutsche Stimme Kai Taschner, spricht auch Handsome Jack in Borderlands 2 sowie Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. SarenHusk10 copy.png|Saren als Husk Saren Konzept II.jpg|Saren - Konzept-Zeichnung cs:Saren Arterius en:Saren Arterius es:Saren Arterius fi:Saren Arterius fr:Saren Arterius pl:Saren Arterius ru:Сарен Артериус Kategorie:Turianer Kategorie:Spectres Kategorie:Reaper Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect) Kategorie:Personen (Evolution) Kategorie:Personen (Die Offenbarung) Kategorie:Indoktrinierte